


Thank You (The Proper Remix)

by trascendenza



Category: Firefly
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: remixthedrabble, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne's going to show him how it's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You (The Proper Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thank You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2987) by sophinisba. 



Simon was going on about something—Jayne caught the words "loathe as I am" and "thankful," but not much else. Hard to pay attention with that mouth puckered up so pretty.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Simon demanded, his lips thinning out into a mean line.

"One or two," Jayne admitted, shrugging. "Don't really wanna hear no more," he said before Simon could start again, kissing away whatever the Doc was going to complain or be thankful for next.

"Oh," Simon murmured against his lips, gulping a little.

Jayne grinned. "Yup. _That's_ how you thank a hero, boy."


End file.
